xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
American and European Sankey style keg couplers come equipped with a standard one barbed hose fitting. This restricts the flow of beverage to one hose and one faucet therefore making the simple task of getting a beverage a time consuming process when more than one person is waiting.
The present invention increases the output flow by increasing the number of outputs. The fitting which simply replaces the standard one barb fitting easily screws in or on to existing coupler threads. No physical changes to the actual coupler occurs just a replacement of fittings. The preferred embodiment for said fitting can consist of an arrangement of two, four or six barbed hose adapters but is not limited to said amounts.
The main objective of this invention is to replace standard one barbed hose fittings that come stock on American and European Sankey style couplers with this new multiple barbed hose fitting, therefore allowing an increase in beverage output.
A conventional keg coupler is improved by replacing standard fitting with said new fitting adding two or more outputs. In addition the length of elastomeric tubing that transports beverage to faucet is decreased to a length of 24 inches to minimize foaming of beverage but still maintain adequate pressure. No physical change occurs to the keg coupler or faucets.